Unexpected feelings
by age4age4
Summary: Slash. Takes place in season six after Dawson and Joey get into a fight, Joey started to develop feelings for someone she never imagined. Andie/Joey
1. Chapter 1

****

As her eyes drew shut, and the images of Dawson calling her a child invaded her mind, a new set of tears fell down Joey's face.

_I wont let him effect me like this. I didn't do anything wrong, and it was his fault, not mine._

"But that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

Sniffling as a new batch of tears streamed down her face, Joey fought back the images once again, and after a couple more minutes she sighed with slight relief as the images went away..even though the pain still stayed the same.

"Poodle, are you up?"

Not bothering to turn around to face Audrey, who was at the moment peering inside their dorm room, Joey gave a slight affirmative moan; telling her friend without words that she was indeed _up_.

As Audrey's footsteps came closer towards her bed, Joey knew what the next words out of her roommate's mouth would be.

"I was planning on staying the night at Pacey's, but if you want, I can stay here."

Sighing, while wiping the remaining tears from her face, Joey shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but no, that's okay, Audrey. I'll be fine, I'm just tired. You know, a stressful day makes for a very sleepy Joey."

The slight chuckle from Audrey's mouth told Joey that the blond didn't find that particular comment very funny. But neither did she.

"All right, Joey, but get some sleep and call me if you change your mind. I mean it, okay?"

Nodding, Joey waited for Audrey to finish packing an over night bag, and say her goodnight, before snuggling closer into her pillow and letting the unshed tears, she was crying, fall onto her hands.

~~*~~

Three am

It had been exactly four hours since Audrey had left to go over to Pacey's, and a part of Joey was wishing she'd come back; if only for Joey to use her shoulder as something to cry on.

_I need to stop thinking about this and do something. Lord knows I'm not going to be sleeping anytime soon._

Sitting up on her bed, Joey wiped away the slight dampness from her face before standing up; figuring that she could use this time to start on the research paper she had for Professor Hetson, that was due in five weeks.

_I guess whoever said: "Desperate times call for desperate measures" had this case in mind when making up that quote._

With that thought in mind, Joey reluctantly closed the distance between her and her computer. And after taking a second to get the height of the chair where she wanted it, (_Damn Audrey!_) she quickly booted up her computer and signed onto AOL, as an afterthought.

"You have mail!"

_Probably from Mr-Joey never knows what she wants so we can use that as an excuse to sleep with her while we already have a girlfriend-Leery._

Without bothering to wipe away the new tears, that her previous thought had caused, Joey ignored the yellow envelope which was sticking out of the small mailbox on the top left hand side of her computer, and instead started pulling up information on Amy Lowell; the historically famous poet who Professor Hetson had said Joey reminded him of.

_I can't wait to find out his reason for that one._

With that thought in mind, Joey spent the next hour clicking on and visiting random web pages devoted to her assigned writer. And as the clock on her night stand silently told her that it was going on four am, Joey realized that not only was she upset with Dawson, and confused over her Professors words, but now she was tired and ready to go to sleep. _Finally!_

Unfortunately though, just as Joey was about to sign off of AOL and go to bed, a PM box flashed across her screen; telling her she had an instant message...from Andie.

Putting her fatigue on the back burner, for the moment anyway, Joey smirked slightly before hitting _okay_, causing Andie's message to pop up on the screen.

AMcphee: And I thought I was the crazy one out of the group

After raising an eyebrow in questioning at this comment, Joey typed back:

JPotter: Ummm...huh?

AMcphee: Time difference. Usually when I get online after my afternoon power nap, it's around three-thirty in the morning, your time. So, since you, Miss. Joey Potter, are online at the moment..I now take back my title of _the crazy one_ :P

While rolling her eyes at the comment, Joey was surprised to find herself laughing as well.

JPotter: *LOL* Thanks, I needed that.

AMcphee: I figured as much...So, what's up? What's got you online at...four ten AM?

Biting the inner part of her cheek, Joey wondered if she should tell Andie.

AMcphee: Hello?

_What the hell, it couldn't hurt matters._

JPotter: I got in a fight with Dawson. A major one.

AMcphee: Uh-oh. What did he do **this** time?

While smiling slightly, Joey wrote back

JPotter: Since I rather not go over every single thing he did, I'll give you the complete abridged version: We finally threw all the analyzation b.s out the window and slept together. Not once, mind you. And after our little fairy-tale get together, he snuck out at the crack of dawn, to call his girlfriend, who he forgot to mention that he had.

AMcphee: Oh my god! Are you serious? What a...why do I get the feeling that theirs more to the story than just that?

_Because, when dealing with Dawson and Joey, there always is._

JPotter: After finding out **accidentally** I confronted him about it, and after a few verbal retorts, he told me that I was just a child who was throwing away a perfectly good relationship because I was stuck in a fairy tale fantasy that everyone else, besides me, knew would never come true.

AMcphee: Well, if that isn't the kettle calling the pot black. No offense, Joey, but I swear sometimes that best friend of yours has to be the most oblivious/hypocritical guy that I've ever met.

_You don't have to tell me that._ Joey bitterly thought to herself.

AMcphee: But anyway, I wish I knew of something to tell you to try and make you feel better. But as of right now, the only thing I can tell you is not to blame yourself. Someday, soon hopefully, Dawson will turn around and see how stupid he was and come crawling back on his knees....then you can send him to me and I'll punch him for you.

With that thought in mind, Joey couldn't help but laugh slightly.

JPotter: I'll keep that in mind..but, um, not that this conversation isn't fun but I have an eight o'clock class in the morning and really need to get some sleep if I don't want to scare my roommate when she sneaks in tomorrow afternoon.

AMcphee: That's Pacey's girlfriend, Audrey, right?

AMcphee: Never mind, don't tell me. Then I can keep pretending that, after Pacey and you broke up, he decided to become a monk.

Raising an eyebrow at this, Joey couldn't help but laugh before typing.

JPotter: I think I'm going to take that as my cue to leave. Good night Andie, I'll email you in the morning.

AMcphee: You better. And tell Jack to do the same, okay? Night-Night.

After typing one more last good-bye to Andie, Joey finally signed off her computer and made her way towards her bed.

This time instead of tears, the thought of Andie knocking Dawson's lights out, and Pacey joining a convent, putting her fast to sleep.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

"Jo!...Joey!...Wait, stop!"

_This cannot be happening._

Quickly halting her foreword motions, Joey turned around and sighed in frustration as her eyes landed on, her best friend, Dawson Leery.

_Great! Here we go again._

It had been exactly two weeks since her nineteenth birthday, the day when all hell broke loose between her and Dawson. And after hearing from Jen and Jack that the golden child had been back from Los Angeles for three days now, Joey couldn't help but think that it would be another two weeks before she had to see or hear from him again.

But, going by the fact that at the moment he was running towards her like a bat without it's wing, she realized she had thought wrong.

"What are you doing here, Dawson?"

"I came to see how you were doing. You haven't been returning any of my calls lately, so I thought something was wrong."

After rolling her eyes, at the obvious lie that was coming out of her friend's mouth, Joey shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, before turning around and making her way towards the dorms; where she'd been heading to before Dawson had stopped her. "I've been busy..you know, midterms are in three weeks."

"That's what Jen said." Dawson replied; after wards quickening his steps a little so he could walk beside Joey instead of behind her.

"Really? And did she also say, that unlike you, I'm really not in the mood to forgive and forget the argument we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"Joey..."

Noticing that she was now the only one walking caused Joey to sigh slightly before turning around to look at the apologetic expression on Dawson's face. "What, Dawson? I'm sorry if you got your hopes up and thought I was going to just sweep your words under the mat like I always do. It's not going to happen."

"Jo..c'mon, don't be like that." Dawson said, before having to slightly jog as Joey began to quickly walk away from him, "Can't we just talk about this like the two consenting adults we are?"

Having heard enough from the slightly older man, Joey waited until she had gotten in front of her dorm room before turning around and hitting Dawson with a look that could kill. "Oh, so _now_ I'm an adult? Two weeks ago when I yelled at you for lying to me, I was a child."

"Don't put words into my mouth, Jo. I never said that you were a child. I said that you were '_acting_' like a child. And if you just listen to--"

"No, Dawson. I have been listening to you explain for the last nineteen years, now it's time for me to talk while _you_ listen." Joey yelled; emphasizing her point by poking Dawson in his chest. "I have practically been in love with you since the first day I met you. And when we finally get pass the insignificant problems that we had in the past, and make love for the very first time, not only do you forget to tell me that you have someone in Los Angeles--someone who you cared enough about to call your girlfriend--but you also turn around and tell me that I'm acting like a child for being angry; which completely blows my mind. So, you know what Dawson, I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen good: if I don't ever want to forgive you for being the insensitive jackass that you are, then don't be surprised. Because you know what..none of this is my fault. And I'm not going to let you make me think it is. Because it's _not_ true........Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to write."

With that being the last word, Joey turned away from the stunned Dawson and entered her room; quickly slamming the door behind her.

_Asshole!_

_

* * *

  
_

(Three hours later)

"You're kidding, right?"

"Afraid not." The deep voice, on the other end, replied back amused. "He stumbled over here a half hour ago, drunk off his ass, and thank god Emma wasn't home, because he just puked all over her new leather coat before passing out in Jack's room."

"Unbelievable!" Joey replied; a sigh of frustration quickly following afterwords. "I might as well call Eddie now and ask him if he can come help me take Dawson back to his hotel room. Hopefully Mr. Leery will behave himself enough not to get sick in Eddie's beloved truck."

"I think that's a little too much to ask from the great Leery right now, Jo. So, don't bother calling in a favor, I'll just get up a half-n-hour early tomorrow and drop Dawson off before work. It's no problem."

Knowing that with his new work schedule, and her roommate's need for sex all the time, Pacey was probably only getting four hours of sleep at night, caused Joey to guiltily ask, "Are you sure? Because I can be there in less than ten minutes."

"I know you can, Jo. That's why I'm telling you to stay where you are and just let me deal with it in the morning. I can handle it, no skin off my back. And if what Audrey says is true about you having exams in three weeks, that you haven't studied much for, then you should just thank your dear friend, Pacey, and drop the subject now."

Without even bothering to hide the smile that slowly started to creep it's way across her face, Joey politely said, "Thank you, Pacey."

Then after another couple of seconds of talking to her ex boyfriend/close friend, she hung up the phone; a small smile still gracing her face.

_That boy is one in a million._

_

* * *

  
_

(10 PM)

An hour after talking to Pacey, Joey found herself, pajama clad, in her room, on the computer; checking her emails.

_One from Dawson. One from Jen. Two from Dawson. One from Bessie. Three from...._

Without even bothering to say his name once again in her head, Joey rolled her eyes before continuing to absentmindedly check her emails. Fortunately enough, getting to stop a few seconds later when she came across what she was looking for.

An email from Andie.

After clicking on the subject, titled _Re: Re: Re: Dawson's a dumbass_, Joey leaned back and prepared herself for her daily email from Andie.

_Hey Jo-_

_You will not believe what my lovely brother did this weekend. He met some random guy at this swanky little Karaoke bar him and Jen went to last night and, without even bothering to ask the guy for his name, he went home with him and proceeded to have the kinkiest sex known to man._

_I'm sorry, I love my brother with all my heart, but I just have to say...._

_Why can't I be him for a day?_

_Your friend,_

_And (Hey, if you get a nick name, then so do I.)_

Laughing slightly, Joey thought about a reply for her friend before quickly typing back:

_Hey And (That's going to take some time getting used to)_

_I hate to say this, but the fact that you live all the way in Italy and know more then me about what Jack and Jen get up to during the day, sort of makes me jealous. Hopefully, when my midterms are over I'll get to go spy on young Jackers as he blossoms into the beautiful young butterfly Jen and you trained him to be. It's just too bad you and I couldn't spy on him together. That would make for an interesting night of fun._

_Anyway, I guess I should tell you, I saw Dawson today. Well, that's not true..actually Dawson saw ME today. And then proceeded to call me out in the middle of the campus and tell me how worried he was because I haven't been returning his phone-calls as of late. Needless to say, I snapped and he is now in your brother's room passed out after consuming too many shots of J.D._

_Should I feel bad?_

_Your friend,_

_Jo_

After hitting send, Joey adverted her attention back to the website she had been viewing earlier; trying to find more information on the famous Amy Lowell..but only finding several poems of hers.

One that stuck out in her mind, called: _A Decade_

_When you came, you were like red wine and honey  
And the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness.  
Now you are like morning bread,  
Smooth and pleasant.  
I hardly taste you at all for I know your savour,  
But I am completely nourished.'_

Reciting the words back to herself, Joey wondered to herself, for the second time that day, what they meant and why they had her so stumped.

Fortunately though, before Joey could analyze the poem any further, a PM box popped up on her screen; telling her that, surprisingly, Andie was trying to IM her.

Putting her work on the back burner for the moment, Joey hit the small _okay_ button on the bottom of the box and then waited for Andie's message to appear on her screen.

AMcphee: First of all, didn't I tell you that Dawson would come crawling back to you on his hands and knees? And second of all, the Joey Potter I know would and should never ask me if I think she should feel bad for speaking her mind and giving Dawson a taste of his own medicine. Now with that being said, hey Jo!

After smirking slightly at the blond's IM, Joey replied back with:

JPotter: Hey Andi-err And! (Sorry) Yes, you did tell me that Dawson would come crawling back to me with a sheepish pout on his face, but since I really am not in the mood for hearing any, _I told you so's_, right now let's talk about something else.........like the fact that you're supposed to be in Yoga right now, aren't you?

AMcphee: Hmph, don't think we wont be talking about that other subject later, Miss. Potter...but yeah, I'm supposed to be in Yoga right now, but my aunt made plans to go sight-seeing with her new boyfriend, in Paris, so I told her I'd mend the fort while she was away.

While ignoring the first part of her friend's statement, Joey raised an eyebrow at the other part.

JPotter: Should I ask: how one can go sight-seeing in a place that's only a few miles away from their house?

AMcphee: You can, but I'm only going to give you the answer she gave me. Which is: You'll know when you get a little older, dear. *Wink, Wink.*

After laughing at the thought of Andie's aunt, who she'd only seen pictures of, saying that, Joey typed back:

JPotter: Your too much, And. Sometimes I wonder with friends like you, who needs comedians?

AMcphee: The other four hundred and some people who don't know me, probably. But anyway, speaking of people who are supposed to be doing other things, aren't you supposed to be studying for your midterms...or did you forget?

While rolling her eyes, Joey typed back:

JPotter: It's kind of hard to forget when every one and their dog keeps reminding me of them. But anyway, I just finished studying for them. Now, I'm trying..and I stress the word trying greatly...to find out why my English Professor thinks this poet is me a few hundred years back...and then I have to put it an essay that's due in three weeks.

AMcphee: Well, that sounds easy enough. Whose the poet?

JPotter: Amy Lowell.

After a few seconds pause, Andie didn't type back so Joey typed:

JPotter: You still there?

And after a second, Andie replied:

AMcphee: Yeah, I was just kind of surprised. I mean, Amy Lowell....I wouldn't have ever envisioned someone putting you and her in the same category. Well, not really.

Furrowing her eyebrows at this, Joey replied, sarcastically:

JPotter: And why is that? Because I'm not some famous writer who has earned millions from her poetry?

After a second, Andie replied back, just as sarcastically, with:

AMcphee: No, because you're not a historically famous writer, who makes no money, but became successfully famous because of the fact that she was a lesbian.

Dropping her jaw at this response, Joey replied:

JPotter: A lesbian?

AMcphee: Correct. Amy Lowell became famously known after writing a poem about, Eleanor Duse, the actress who she never dated but was immensely infatuated with.

While widening her eyes at this knowledge, Joey thought about what this meant.

_Professor Hetson says that this woman is emotionally the splitting image of me, does that mean he thinks I'm a lesbian?_

After a second of thinking about it, Joey came to the conclusion that until she found out more information about this Amy Lowell character, she couldn't really ask her professor if that's why he had picked her, out of the thousands of writers in the world, for Joey to do her paper on.

_It would be like him to think that though. Jerk!_

JPotter: How do you know so much about her? I mean, I looked almost every where on the Internet and couldn't find anything besides her poems.

After a brief pause, Andie wrote back:

AMcphee: I had to do a paper about her back in Capeside...but uh, anyway, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go and help my aunt with breakfast. Talk to you later?

With that being said, a message popped up on Joey's screen telling her that AMcphee had signed off.

Unfortunately without seeing Joey's next response:

JPotter: But you just said your Aunt went to Paris


End file.
